As a number of wireless devices in communication with an access node increases, demand for communication link resources to provide communication services increases. The communication services can include interconnect or dispatch voice communications, as well as other data communications including streaming video and audio services, Internet access, and the like. The demand for communication link resources can be adjusted by managing the loading of communication links between wireless devices and access nodes. Some communication systems enable access nodes to exchange information about wireless communication link loading over communication links among the access nodes. However, cases can arise where certain access nodes do not share loading information, and load management decisions must be made without the benefit of such access node loading information.